


Lighter.

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: After almost losing the love of her life Rachel decides she isn't going to be afraid anymore.





	Lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is genderbent ish only Reddie is genderbent the rest are their cannon self.

It has been days since the losers beat that stupid fucking clown, yet Rachel couldn't sleep peacefully yet. Not until she got a call from the hospital saying her best friend was okay and on track to recovery. She had so many things running around in her mind. All those thoughts stopped dead in her tracks when her phone rang. 

"Hello? Yes this is Rachel Tozier. Yes. Can I come visit her? Thank you I'll be there soon" she hung up and it felt like one of the many weights lifted off her. She bites her lip debating on telling the other who decided to stay in Derry till they heard the news of Eileen. Shaking her head she wanted this moment to herself. Getting in her car she sped off to the hospital. Walking in she rushed to front desk.

"Eileen Kaspbrak where is she?! I'm Rachel Tozier you just called me and said I could visit" she says bouncing a leg. The receptionist nods and points down the hall.

"Third door down on the left" she says sweetly and Rachel dashed down the hall, fixing her composure before walking in and stood beside the bed.

"Hey" Rachel says softly looking at the beaten up but healing Eileen. 

"Hey Rach" Eileen says softly, her voice a bit rough and her words followed by a harsh cough. Rachel sits on the side of the hospital bed. Looking over the girl laying in the bed. Nodding to herself Rachel leans in and kisses Eileen. 

"I'm sorry I just needed to do that I've wanted to since we were teens-" her rambling was cut off by Eileen kissing her again. When they pulled apart Rachel smiles and blushed 

"You talk too much" Eileen mumbles and slips off her wedding ring, coming back home made her realize how much she didn't like her husband. Rachel watched her and smiles sadly. Elieen shakes her head and sighs 

"Don't be sad, I've wanted to leave him for so long. You just helped me gain the courage to do it" she says and holds on to Rachel's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Rachel smiles and nods 

"I should tell the other's you are awake" she says pointing at the door like the loser's were outside in the waiting room. 

"You can later I want to be alone with you for a bit" Eileen smiles, as Rachel nods. She felt so much lighter than she did in the morning.


End file.
